


Games We Play in Summer

by thawrecka



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-30
Updated: 2003-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah and Wesley have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play in Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lilahficathon. Season four spoilers.

It was hot, as all California summers are hot. The sun rose early and by the time she left for work the heat rose in waves from the ground. It burnt the soles of her shoes.

Lilah was wearing make up less often, as it always made her feel like her face was melting. She still had to wear the full suits to work, but she never put the jacket on until she got into the Wolfram and Hart parking lot.

Thankfully the office was perfectly air-conditioned. The air was cool and refreshing. Lilah sometimes wondered whom they had to make a deal with to get that to happen. What kind of demon or other such could be responsible for keeping the building livable?

Wesley seemed to be scorching hot that summer. He burned to touch. Lilah couldn't imagine him in a nice cool office without thinking of the temperature around him slowly rising.

 

She preferred to have sex with the lights on. It was much easier to see what you were doing with lights on. It was harder to pretend. Not fluorescent lighting like a hospital or flood lights, sure, but normal overhead lights. Things looked less like they belonged in a horrible Hollywood style romantic movie with clean lights bathing the area.

She was very glad the lights were on when they crashed into the wall. She could feel a slight pain in her back and her belly from the wall, and she was a little winded, but she ignored. He was pulling her blouse out from under skirt and she was kissing, licking and biting his neck. She felt like she was trying to suck him into her, his soul through his skin.

He finally succeeded in untucking her blouse. The green satin spilled over the top of her skirt and rustled against her skin, cool as water. He then set about undoing the buttons from the top, difficult as they were pressing against each other against a wall. He usually could undo buttons without looking at what he was doing, but she kept moving to kiss him in different places, throwing off his concentration. When he continued to fumble with her buttons she pushed him back and undid the buttons herself, quick as you please.

She then pulled him back and ripped open his shirt - buttons flying everywhere - and pushing it off his shoulders. It fell to the floor, a discarded wreck.

Wesley put his hands on her arse, grabbing, caressing. He seemed to like the way the strong curves felt in his hands, considering how often he had to touch them. Then he pulled down the zip on her skirt, slowly and carefully. Lilah stepped out of her skirt, and of course she wasn't wearing anything underneath, then set to work opening his pants.

When they were good and unclothed (for the most part) he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Of course, this sent him stumbling backwards to fall against the edge of the couch with a thud. She laughed raucously.

"Shut up, Lilah," he said.

"Bite me," she murmured, and he kissed her instead.

They tumbled away from the couch and he landed on top. Lilah raised her eyebrows and pulled him toward her with one bent leg, knee still hooked behind his arse. He slid into her easily and she hissed.

He started a steady pace, back and forth and around, arms braced on the floor on either side of her head. She arched back, distracting him with her bared neck, then dug her elbow into the floor and she flipped him over underneath her. She felt much more comfortable on top as she rode him like a prize horse.

He moved his hands over her skin, pausing for a moment at her breasts. He pushed them up and held them in his hands, before he pushed one thumb under the edge of her bra, rubbing her left breast. He pressed against the skin under the expensive fabric, closer and closer to her tightened nipple, while his other hand moved down her body.

He drew light fingers across her belly then down to her hip, in ever-expanding lazy circles. He smiled like a naughty boy as he edged ever closer to her warmth and wetness.

Most men couldn't find the clitoris with a road map and detailed instructions but Wesley had always been a smart boy. He touched and stroked and rubbed. Her whole world shrunk to the points where their bodies connected and she shuddered and gasped as he cried out beneath her.

 

She smiled, satisfied and smug, as she crumbled to the floor. She rolled herself onto her back, laid her arms out above her head, and looked at Wesley.

"That was good," she said.

Wesley looked at her from where he was slumped and asked, "As good as when we did it on the side of Mulholland Drive in your wonderful car?"

"Better," she replied. "We didn't have enough room to manoeuvre that time."

"How about when I slid under the table and went down on you in that restaurant?"

"Oh, nothing even approaches that. Maybe we should try that again," she suggested.

"I don't think so," Wesley said. "We wouldn't want things to get stale."

Lilah stretched and said, "Do you think we could make it to the couch?"

"For what?" he asked.

"Five minutes of rest," she said. "I've had a long day and you've really worn me out."

She crawled over to the couch and lay on top of it, smiling as she closed her eyes for a bit.

"Just a short rest," Wesley said, and lay himself down, half beside and half on top of her.

 

She didn't expect him to be still on the couch with her when she woke up, hours later. He wasn't.

 

She sat in her air-conditioned office and did not think about her heated nights. She thought about information, important deals and the strange signs of an ominous something on the horizon. She thought about how she was looking for Angel and Cordelia and how Linwood was practically breathing down her neck. She thought of what she'd like to do to Gavin and where she could buy the necessary implements.

She was good at her job, and focused.

 

As she left the building and strode confidently to her car her cell vibrated in her purse. She opened the car door with one hand and took the phone out with the other, then hopped into the seat, slipping off her shoes. As she closed the car door she answered, "Lilah Morgan speaking."

"Lilah," Wesley rasped. "Would you like to meet me this afternoon?"


End file.
